Surrender My Heart
by Ginpetals
Summary: She's confused, she worried, she doesn't want to get hurt. These feelings, they make her depressed. What's a girl to do? [Rewritten...sorta]


Ok I just had to do this! I know, I know. I gotta get back to 'No Tails' But I couldn't help myself, sides It's a cute one shot XD

_**Title:.:Surrender My Heart:.**_

_**Dedication:.:To Nova/Sparx fans! Yippee:.**_

_**Quote:.: "I Will Never Hurt You." -Sprx:.**_

_**Disclaimer:.:You people just don't get it do you:.**_

_

* * *

Who needs to feel that way  
Who needs those words to say  
Who wants to give their heart  
To watch love fade away  
Cause I made up my mind  
I didn't wanna know  
Why should I find a love  
That isn't here to stay  
I wasn't waiting until you came along  
And now I need you to tell me  
Where my heart belongs__**

* * *

Nova's Pov...**_

Why do I feel like this? So...depressed? I don't want to do anything anymore, I don't even want to train. What is wrong with me? I just don't know. I feel, something as if my heart has dropped into my stomach and the acids are destroying it, like they would for a piece of bread. My head hurt, I just wanted to sleep it all away. Everything seemed to take far more effort than it should of...

_Knock Knock_

I turned to my door and opened it, facing Chiro. His eyes looked down at me, filling with a concern for his teammate...I hated that look.

"Yes?" I asked, I even sounded down. Crap.

"Nova...are you okay? I mean you've seemed a bit sad lately." He shrugs, but looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm...I'm fine." I tried to make my voice sound happier, less uncomfortable. My door closed, quickly before he could say anything else, and I returned to my bed. See what I mean? What is wrong with me? I don't even want to talk to my friends, my best friends in the world, the universe...

**_

* * *

Normal Pov..._**

Chiro walked into the main room and shook his head. "Couldn't get anything out of her. Not a thing."

"What's wrong with her?" Otto frowned.

"Perhaps, the weight of being a hero is pressing on her?" Gibson suggested, the corners of his lips pulling down slightly.

"It has never happened before." Antauri pointed out. _But there is a first time for everything_, the thought passed though all their minds.

"Maybe she just needs some time?" Otto proposed.

"Maybe." Sprx muttered, not content with the words passed or the days. Nova hadn't been very talkative, or hungry, she hadn't even insulted him in the past days. It was just weird, when Nova was sad like this, she just wasn't...Nova. It was strange and Sprx didn't like it one bit.

"Sparx, maybe you should talk to her?" the question came from out of the blue.

"Huh?" He looked up, eyes wide.

"Well" Chiro said. "You and her are pretty close, maybe she'll talk to you?"

"Uh maybe..."

"Just go see."

"Yea, okay. I'll go..." The red monkey jumped from his seat and went down to where Nova's room was held. He feet shuffling across the floor, what was he supposed to say?

He sucked in a breath and raised his fist to knock on the golden monkeys door. As he brought his hand down, the door suddenly slid open. Nova stood there, looking rather surprised at the red monkey with his fist suspended in mid air.

Sprx tore his hand down to his side. "Umm..hi." The word was awkward, to say the least.

"Hi." Nova replied, quietly, uninterestedly.

"Umm..Nova we're kinda worried about you...you haven't been yourself lately and...well are you okay?"

Nova sighed silently, an annoyed sigh, she was tired of that question. "Im fine alright? Just not feeling like myself-."

"That's the problem! You aren't yourself!" Sprx interrupted, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Im fine alright?" she repeated, " Just please stop bugging me." Nova went to close the door, but Sprx put his foot in the way so it wouldn't and couldn't close. "Not until you talk to me." He retorted, his eyes serious and his voice strong and confiedent. She stared at him and he returned her gaze, until she opened the door all the way. Reluctantly, it seemed.

_But I don't wanna fall in love  
Til I fall in love with you  
And you showed me what my heart already knew  
I don't wanna fall in love  
Til I know the love is true  
Cuz I need  
You to feel the way I do  
When I give my heart to you_

"Fine." she agreed, slipping back in her room, Sprx following, quietly.

They seated themselves on her bed and an uncomfortable silence settled. "What's wrong?" Sprx finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." she answered softly. "I just don't feel like myself...I didn't want you guys to worry about me..."

"Nova come on." Sprx cracked a smile, a small one, but still a smile. "We're you friends, of course we're gonna worry."

"I know, I still wish you wouldn't." She looked away and stared at the floor, as if the speck of lint on the carpet was the most interesting thing in the history of the world...

"Nova?" Sprx cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Please tell me why you're acting like this...and don't say 'you don't know' cuz you do. I know you do."

_I've seen the tears they cry  
When it's time for goodbye  
I didn't wanna be the one who's asking why  
I didn't think that I would ever feel so strong  
But now I know that I was wrong_

She tore herself away from him and jumped to the ground, refusing to let swelling tears fall. He made her already half eaten away heart hurt, she wanted him to leave. Now. "Oh...Sparx..."

"Nova?" he grew even more concerned, as he approached her. "Look at me." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him, her eyes cracking with confusion, depression and fear. Expressions that Nova never carried with her, she was always strong and happy, proud, brave...but not now. Not now. Sprx felt his heart pound in sympathy and he wrapped her arms around her shoulders, she pressed against him and he was surprised to feel warm tears drip down his arm. '_What am I doing?_' She screamed in her mind. _'He's making everything worse...!'_

'_But he's so warm...'_ another voice interrupted. She sighed and closed her eyes, silently agreeing with both voices.

_But I don't wanna fall in love  
Til I fall in love with youAnd you showed me what my heart already knew  
I don't wanna fall in love  
Til I know the love is true  
Cuz I need  
You to feel the way I do  
When I give my heart to you_

He lifted her head -she oepned her eyes at the motion- and stared into her bubble gum colored orbs. "Why won't you talk to me? What are you scared of?"

"...You." she whispered, looking away quickly.

That was the last answer Sprx was ever expecting to hear, ever. And to his slight surprise, it hurt. Alot. "Why are you scared of me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. What happened to the strong and confidant voice he'd used earlier?

"Of what might happen..." She whispered again. "What might happen, if I surrendered..."

Her words didn't make sense to him, if she surrendered? To him? He wasn't evil, he wasn't going to harm her...so, then...why was she scared?

"Nova, I don't get it...what am I going to do?" His brow furrowed in curiosity.

"I don't want to get hurt..."

"I'll never hurt you...I couldn't."

"How can I believe you? How do I know you won't?"

"Nova...this is..it's ridiculous, Im never going to draw blood from you, never going to wound you, never going to-" He was silenced by her hand against his lips and her shushing him softly.

"Im not talking about the pain of a knife or hand."

"You aren't?" He asked through her fingers.

"No, maybe if you knew what I was talking about you would understand why I am frightened, why I fear to surrender..." She broke their embrace and took a step back, her hands falling to her sides.

"I don't understand." He frowned.

"No...you don't" she turned away. "Please just go away." She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was cold.

Sprx wanted to know, what she meant, but realized he could do no more at the moment, so he exited her room and went down to the main room where the others were waiting.

"Well?" Gibson asked as he entered.

"I-I couldn't get much out of her." Sprx didn't think what Nova had told him should be shared, yet.

"She wouldn't say anything?"

"No...I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk back." Sprx sighed. He didn't like to lie to his friends, but he felt like he needed too. Besides, he didn't think he could repeat what she'd said to him. It made his heart squeeze uncomfortably.

* * *

Night fell quickly, the entire city blanketed in a seal of black and purple, stars dotted the sky as the people of the city tucked away into bed and shut off their lights. All were sleeping and wrapped in their dreams, all except one. She stood at the top, on the shoulder of the Super Robot, welcoming the cold breeze night brought. Her eyes looked out over Shuggazoom, her thoughts drifting. She looked over her shoulder as the door behind her opened and slammed close. Sprx stood behind her.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same question" The red monkey walked up and stood next to her. "I heard you get up."

Silence settled, when Nova didn't say anything. Sprx glanced at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Nova gazed out farther than the city limits, her eyes calm, her voice collected. "Everything."

"You can't think of everything."

"Sure you can, just don't think about it."

Sprx cocked a brow, that didn't make sense, you could think of everything if you didn't think about it? Uhhhh...

Sprx laid a hand on the females shoulder. "Tomorrow, we're all going downtown...for the opening of that new park. Will you come?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Well...I don't know..."

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier..."

"Oh?"

"Yea...Nova, I think I know what you're talking about and.." He took her hand. "I can promise you that I won't ever hurt you." He faced her, cupped her chin and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. His hands slivered down her arms, sending chills up her spine. Her eyes widened, the voice screaming for her to stop this and the other voice telling that 'no' voice to shut up. She broke away gently, they were still so close that their noses fell against each other. "Sparx...Please..."

"I will never hurt you." he promised again before silencing her. She kissed him back this time, her hands working up his chest and squeezing his shoulders. She knew he would never hurt her...

_Now I believe it's worth a chance  
To find the love to last  
For all my life  
Give me a sign  
So I Will always know this love is right  
This love is right _

* * *

Aw I think this was one of my best one shots yet! Do you agree or not?

Questions to be answered!

1.) Did you like this one shot?

2.) If not, why?

3.) Favorite part?

4.) Least favorite?

5.) Green Day or Maroon 5?


End file.
